Life of 2p Canada
by MoonlitDiamond
Summary: This is my little theory on how Canada came to be and how he slowly changed into 2p Canada. Canada appears and gets taken in by a polar bear, grows up some, poachers appear and ruin his life, he keeps encountering poachers and grows to hate them. gets adopted by Oliver and becomes brother to Allen, leads into him 'hunting' with Kuma.
1. Introduction

The mourning polar bear sat on the river bank with her cub tucked into her side. She had had two but had just lost her eldest. It had happened just mere moments ago. Earlier in the morning she had been in the process of teaching them how to forage when there wasn't any available prey in the area. As she was showing her youngest how to scratch some insects from under the bark her eldest had wandered off. Once she had noticed she started to search for him, calling to him every other minute or so. She had grown a little more frantic with each passing call, but finally she heard an answer from him. It wasn't just a regular answering call; this was filled with panic and distress. She had hurriedly picked up her youngest and rushed towards the calls. She heard it coming from the near river and picked up her pace.

She charged through the trees and came to an abrupt halt on the bank; she dropped her cub and scanned the water where she heard the weakening calls originating from. When she found him, she bounded in and started to swim as fast as she could. Halfway there, she saw him go under and she doubled her efforts to get to him while panic laced itself through her chest. Once she reached the spot where he went under, she dove beneath the surface and used her powerful legs to propel her forward. She looked for him, but she knew he had been taken by the current once he had stopped fighting. She still searched until she had to go up for air, and once up she admitted defeat and climbed back ashore.

As she situated herself on the bank so she could see the spot where her cub had disappeared, her youngest had slowly walked over until he was snuggled into her side. She lowered her head and was about to roar out her grief when she heard a faint 'pop' sound. Her head snapped up and towards the noise as soon as it registered and she was on instant alert. She didn't want to have any threats to her remaining cub inside her territory and right now that odd sound was a threat. She beckoned her cub to follow her and took off in the direction she heard that sound in.

As she went deeper into the forest in the direction she had heard that sound coming from, she smelt the faint scent of human. She was on her guard even more than before, if there were more than two of those things, she was going to have to find another territory to raise her cub in. She walked a little more slowly and cautiously. The scent was extremely strong by the time she got to a small clearing. She peeked through the trees and into the clearing and to her surprise, there sat a human cub. Her cub ran forward and ploughed into the human cub before she could grab or warn him. She was about to give out a warning growl to the human but stopped at what she saw. They were playing together and she noticed her cub was going very easy on the little human. It was a very amusing sight, a human cub playing with a polar bear cub and both getting extremely dirty. After watching how well they got along and how happy they seemed, and after glancing in the direction of the river with a mournful gaze, she stepped forward, fully intent on taking this cub with her and teaching him how to survive alongside her own cub.

A/N: Remember, this is just the intro. I am planning on having every chapter after this in Matt's p.o.v. I am in the middle of writing the first chapter and if you have any questions on this, feel free to ask and I will try to answer to the best of my ability. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please refrain from leaning towards the more insulting way(i.e. flames/flamers)


	2. Chapter One

Matt was sitting in the middle of the forest in a small clearing while going over his current situation. He only knew his name, Matt or Mattie (although he preferred Matt), and where he was, Canada (Although what was weird was that he felt a connection with the land since he opened his eyes. He had no recollection of anything before the moment he opened his eyes. He was in a land that he didn't know the layout of, he didn't know where exactly he was or where civilization was and he didn't know how to get help, and that scared him.

As he sat there, he tried not to panic while thinking of things he could do to help him survive until he stumbled upon someone or vice versa. He would have to find food, water, and shelter. He would have to learn how to make a fire and how to control it so he didn't burn the forest down. He discarded the fire idea a moment later as he didn't even think there was anything dry enough to burn anyhow. He would have to stick to edible plants, berries and nuts as he didn't know how to hunt nor did he think he could hurt such cute little things like rabbits. For shelter he would do best with some cave as he didn't have any clue how to get the materials need to build a shelter, much less actually build said shelter. He would have to start this soon as it looked to be around noon.

As he was in the middle of thinking all of this, he heard something behind him. He whipped around in time to see a small polar bear cub stop about a foot away from him, wiggle a bit, then pounced on him. He saw how hard the cub was concentrating so when the cub jumped, he caught him then flopped onto his back and gently rolled the cub away from him. Thus started a wrestling match between the two and were soon rolling on the ground having a grand time. He noticed the cub was extremely strong and was actually holding back. He knew if he wasn't he would have some seriously deep scratches by now.

All of a sudden he was dangling in the air about four feet from the ground. He was grabbed by the back of his clothes and it restricted his movement so he could do little other than wait to be put down. His muscles had automatically locked the moment he was lifted into the air, but it was slowly bleeding away to limpness once they started moving. Soon enough he was dangling in sync with the bears (He was guessing it was the mother polar beat as the cub was bounding around them like a hyper puppy. He would bounce around underneath him for a minute, and then disappear, and then reappeared to repeat the process again. Once he was fully relaxed, he was able to think about the situation he was now in, again.

First, he was being carried by a polar bear (Most likely anyway), and he didn't know why but he felt oddly safe being carried like this, and he didn't know what to make of that. Well at least the bear hadn't eaten him. Maybe it was bringing him to their den for a proper meal? Or maybe he was going to be used as hunting or fighting practice for the cub? Both seemed a little unlikely though, as the cub seemed to really like him. Second, he was actually enjoying the ride. It made him feel safe, for unknown reasons, and warm. He was also highly amused with the cub's antics. He kept popping up under him and tried to jump up and nip his toes. He would keep his feet completely still until the last moment then moved them up a little more just out of reach of the little cub. It was fun and passed the time.

That reminded him, he should think up a name for the cub. He really liked the little cub and thought he deserved a name if he was thinking of him as a cute little friend. He started to think of names that would suit his furry friend but all he thought of was lazy, unoriginal names. Names like; cub, polar, bear, pole, snow, winter, fluffy, etc. He kept discarding name after name until finally after five minutes of thinking, the name Kumajirou, or Kuma for short, popped into his head and it was awesome! He felt very proud of himself.

He suddenly felt a stab of pain in his foot and yelped in surprise and pain. He guessed it was because he wasn't paying the newly dubbed Kuma any attention. He grasped at his foot and saw Kuma looking at him a little sadly. He glared down at the little cub and sternly said, "Bad Kuma!", which made Kuma walk a little slower and calmer than before. He walked right underneath him with sad droopy ears. The bear carrying huffed a bit at this, but otherwise kept the steady pace. He started to feel bad for Kuma so decided to try and cheer him up a bit.

He lowered his head a bit and let out a low whine from the back of his throat, and tried to make it sound as pitiable as possible. The reactions were instant, though not all were desired. Although Kuma did perk up and looked up at him very quickly, he got a completely different reaction from the bear holding him. He was immediately put down, and as soon as he got his bearings, he saw a huge bear face in his own. He froze with a startled wide-eyed expression as soon as that thought completely registered in his mind. The bear was absolutely huge! She was at least five feet tall from ground to shoulder and at least seven feet if standing (Which is above average for females-even some males). Mére de tous l'ours he managed to squeak out before her massive head leaned in closer and started to sniff him! She made a rumbling sound deep within her chest as she sniffed at him and warmth spread throughout his chest. After a moment she leaned back and let out a growling huff. All he could do was sit and stare dumbly at her.

She picked him up, yet again, by the back of his clothes. Right on time it seemed as he stared in amusement as Kuma came sailing out of nowhere and landed on the spot he had just vacated. He giggled a little as Kuma as Kuma glared up them. The female bear huffed once more then was off again. He felt a little safer after meeting the female, which he was now going to call Mére ours (Which was extremely unoriginal, but whatever) and realizing she wasn't going to hurt him. Kuma was also back to his silly playful self which gave Matt something to occupy himself with.

After about another ten minutes of walking (being carried) and messing with Kuma, they finally arrived at a very large cave. Well it was large to him at least. If Mére ours stood up in there, there would only be about a couple inches of space between her head and the ceiling. She quickly, but gently, deposited him in the middle of the cave, gave out a low stern sounding growl at them both, then quickly walked out. Kuma came bouncing over and tugged on his sleeve. He ignored it in favor of examining the cave. In one corner there was a rather large pile of leaves (A/N: I know this is inaccurate information, but I need something plausible to keep cute little Mattie warm. Whole little thing about this bed is completely inaccurate. Do not use this information for research or anything.) and fur. (A/N: Will explain process for that in description) In another corner there was a pile of little bones, which Kuma is currently gnawing on. Kuma saw him looking rose to dash off to the other side of the cave where a rather large pile of berries and nuts lay. He sat by the pile and tilted his head a bit while looking at Matt expectantly. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it before, but shrugged it off. He slowly got up and walked over to where Kuma was and sat next to him. He glanced at the entrance then to the pile of berries. Kuma nudged a few berries in his direction and he took the hint.

He didn't realize how hungry he was until he ate that first handful. He devoured a few more and when he went for another, Kuma stopped him with a quick nip to the hand. After a few more tries, he admitted defeat and stared at Kuma. After Kuma realized he stopped trying, he decided they should play. He pounced on Matt, which started a full out wrestling match complete with them rolling all over the floor. They wrestled for about an hour before they grew too tired to continue and Kuma led them over to the makeshift beds. Kumajirou immediately lied down and fell asleep, but it wasn't so easy for Matt. He didn't want to sleep until he knew where Mére ours was and what her intentions were regarding him. He sat next to Kuma's sleeping form and waited.

After about three hours from the time she left originally Mére ours returned. She came in carrying a pile of leaves and fur. She carried them over then dropped them on the makeshift bed pile (mindful of Kuma and Matt of course). She then left and came back with some more. She repeated this process a couple more times before she walked over and started packing the pile down. Once finished she picked up Matt and placed him nearer Kuma before laying down herself, but wrapped around the two boys. As soon as she was comfortable she snuffled Kuma and then licked him for a few minutes, once she was satisfied she turned to Matt and repeated the process. Her tongue was rather rough, but not like sand paper. He found that it was rather soothing and made him sleepy. After she finished, she made herself more comfortable whilst making sure the boys were still ensconced within her fur and limbs and quickly fell asleep. Mattie stayed up long enough to think how odd it was that a polar bear decided to adopt him and how warm this little huddle was before he drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
